


Girl U Want (Let the Music Play)

by i_amthecosmos



Series: The Small Town Series [11]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, age gap, gay bars, genderqueer harry, pre-safe sex, small town 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: A lot of decisions led to him being the owner of a small town gay bar in rural Georgia. But it didn't take nearly as many decisions to accept Harry as his lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off rp with magdalyna, but I changed a lot of it so this one has just my name on it. This takes place around 1980/1981.

Whenever someone asked Bob how he wound up running the only gay bar in rural Georgia for fifty miles, he was never sure how to answer. It hadn’t been any one thing, but a series of events and decisions that led him here. 

After he had been dishonorably discharged from the Army, he went back to Chicago and got involved with Gay Lib there, in the late 70’s. He tended bar, got involved with protests, and tried to have a good life. He had Brian then, a sweet guy who was trying to break into the music industry. It was hard for him, being out, and when the inevitable decision between his person and professional life happened, Bob lost.

After that, Bob didn’t stay in Chicago much longer. He sold what he could, and headed first to Florida. He spent another six months bartending and making friends, when a tough looking but sweet guy named Frank somehow convinced him to go to Georgia. After some time in Atlanta, he heard of an old tavern that needed fixing up, so he went with Frank to look it over. He had always wanted to run his own business. One major fix-it and most of his life savings later, Bob’s Tavern was opened. 

_So, that’s my origin story,_ Bob thought, thinking about his old Spider-Man comics. He looked over his bar. It was close to Christmas, and it was packed with people who were getting away from their families, or drinking away the fact that they didn’t have families anymore. Bob sighed and grabbed his cloth to wipe up another spill. Small-town gay bars could be depressing sometimes.

“Hey.” Bob looked up to find Frank there. He was working the front tonight. “There’s a seventeen year old boy in a skirt at the door.”

“So, tell her she can’t come in,” Bob growled, wondering why Frank was bothering him with this. But Frank shook his head. “What’s the problem?”

“Her friends ditched her, she lives in the next county, and she’s freezing. She didn’t dress for the weather.” 

“Of course not.” Bob was still from Chicago, so it wasn’t all that cold to him, but his Southern friends begged to differ. He threw the cloth at Frank. “Here, man the bar. I’m going to have a word with our guest.” Bob left the bar and moved to the door. 

He saw her when he got to the open front door. She was tall, with wide green eyes, wearing a nice blouse and a too-thin skirt, and holding a wrap over her shoulders. She was dressed more elegantly than Bob was expecting from a teenager. “Hey there,” he said. “You can’t come in, you’re underage.” 

“I’m sorry,” she said, in a deep voice. “I just, my friends dared me to, and then they left me. I live about forty miles away, and I’m cold. Is there anywhere I can go?”

Bob thought about it. There was a biker bar nearby, but that was no place for this girl, and she was still underage. There was a Waffle House nearby, but again, skirt. He could tell from the way she talked that she was from a prep school background, and damned if he was going to put her out to fend for herself. He was sure her mom would have his hide. 

_Have his hide._ He’d been in the South too long. “Okay kid, you can come in, but you’re sitting in the office for the night. I’ll start some coffee. You warm up, and when we close I can take you home. Okay?” He cursed himself for being a softy, but he couldn’t let any harm come to this sweet little thing.

“Thank you,” she said, and Bob took her hand. She squeezed it while Bob steered her to the office. She sat down at his desk while Bob started the coffeemaker. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah, I kinda do,” Bob said. “Now you stay back here. Do you want me to get you a book? I don’t have a TV in my office.”

“You have books? Yes please.” Bob tried not to be charmed by the politeness, and found a couple of good paperbacks on the shelf near the bathrooms. He brought them back to his guest.

“Here you go. What’s your name anyway? If I have to go forty miles out of my way for you, I should know.”

“I’m Harry,” she said, batting her eyes at him. “Thanks again, you’re very kind.” 

Bob shook his head. He did not need this flirting right now. “I’m going back up front. I’ll see you at closing, Harry. Fix all the coffee you want, but save me some. I’ll need it for the drive.” Then Bob strode out before Harry could thank him again. 

…

After a few hours, him and Frank packed up the stragglers and broke down for the night. When he was completely done, he said goodbye to Frank and went back to check on his guest. “What the hell are you doing?”

Harry looked up from where Bob’s ledgers were. “I’m looking over your books. I got a little bored. Do you have an accountant? You might need a little help with these. I’m not saying you’re bad at math, but...these could use some work.”

Bob stood there, stunned. “You’re a high-schooler, how would you know? Do you take classes in bookkeeping in high school? Because they didn’t when I was there. Stay out of my business.”

“I help my step-father with his books, thank you,” Harry said, not looking cowed. Bob was good at scaring people off, but Harry seemed immune to his glare. “You might not want my help, but you need to keep better books than this, unless you want a visit from the IRS.” 

“You little shit,” Bob said, but he tucked that away for later. He probably could use some help. “Come on, leave those and get your wrap. And some more coffee if you want. You have to stay awake to navigate me to your house. And to talk to me so I don’t fall asleep and drive us in a ditch.” 

“Okay,” she said, perking up and getting her wrap and purse. Bob got a thermos full of black coffee, and offered Harry a disposable cup of coffee, which she took gracefully. “I live in Ashland, I can tell you how to get there.” 

“Good thing you have a sense of direction. We can’t go calling your mother to pick you up at a gay bar at 2am.” Bob had no idea how out this little thing was, but most people weren’t at that age.

“Mom would be angry for waking her up,” Harry said. “And mad at me for coming here before I was of age. She thinks I’ll get in trouble.” The went outside, and Bob locked up before going to his car. Without thinking about it, he opened the passenger side first and held the door open for Harry. She preened, and Bob wanted to kick himself. 

When Bob started the car, he said “Can we go on the interstate? Is that the best way?”

“Sure,” Harry said. “Just get off at the second exit, then turn left.” Bob pulled out of the gravel parking lot, and then they were off.

…

“So,” Bob said once they were on their way. “Why did your friends abandon you? You shouldn’t be their friends after that, in my opinion.”

“Yeah, wait until I tell my older sister, she’ll kick their ass.” Bob looked over, and Harry laughed. Her lipstick was smudged and her hair was curling, getting out of control. It made her look better, not worse, and Bob wondered about himself. He’d never been attracted to trans girls before. 

“Your sister knows you dress up?” Bob took a sip of coffee and looked ahead. The road was very dark, almost no streetlights. 

“My whole family does,” Harry said, voice casual. “I just have to keep it quiet enough for mom’s country club not to find out. I don’t know how good a job I’m doing on that, but mom says rumors only go so far, at least to an extent.”

“Country club, I thought so,” Bob said, and Harry giggled. “Is your sister going to be presented?”

“She already has. She was beautiful, and we danced together. I wish I could’ve been up there. But it’s okay.” Harry sounded fond, more than jealous. “She helps me sometimes, with the makeup.”

“That’s nice. What does your stepfather think of all this?”

Harry shrugged, and sipped her coffee. “He keeps his mouth shut, really. He told me he didn’t really understand me, but that he knew what he was getting into when he married my mama. So he doesn’t give an opinion, he just lets me help with the books and doesn’t question things.”

“Probably for the best.” Bob saw the exit coming up, and took it. “Left, you said?”

“Yes,” Harry said. “Left, and left again at Cedar.” Harry was quiet for a minute. Then she said “What about you? You’re from the Midwest, how did you find your way here? It’s not Atlanta.” 

“I left Atlanta,” Bob said. “I wanted to own a bar, and I couldn’t afford to open one there. I found out that place and fixed it up. Now I’ve got my own bar, and I’m doing construction on the side. If I can turn more profit, I’d like to have a construction business too, employ some of my friends.”

“You’re so ambitious,” Harry said, with a bit of a purr in her voice. “Okay, turn right at the next stop sign, and it’s about two miles after that.” They were surrounded by trees close on both sides of the road, but soon it opened up to an area full of Greek Revival mansions. 

“I guess I am ambitious,” Bob answered after a minute. “I just want to live my own life, make my own money. I just want to make it, by myself.” He wondered if that was too much.

“Why by yourself, though?” Harry sounded truly baffled, and not pitying. “You’re a nice looking guy, you own your own place, why don’t you want anyone?” 

Bob was silent for a while. “Boyfriend back in Chicago left me, haven’t had a serious relationship since.” He’d mostly been getting by on porn, and sometimes flings with friends. “I don’t want to go through that again.” He looked at the road. “Okay, where to now?” 

“It’s on the right, third house after this one,” Harry said softly. Bob slowed down, to let Harry off at the street, not wanting to wake anyone up. But there was already a light on on the second floor. “Shit, mom’s up. I called her in your office, to let her know I was okay.” 

“Well in that case, I’ll pull up closer.” Bob pulled into the driveway, and put the car in park. “Okay kid, it was nice getting to know you, but don’t come back until you turn eighteen, got it?”

“So in about a month,” Harry said. She gathered her things. “Thank you, for taking me. I have some gas money...” Bob watched her fumble through her purse. She came up with a few dollars, and Bob took them. “I’ll see you.” Then she leaned in closer.

Bob stopped her with a hand on Harry’s arm. “No. You’re underage. Go inside and tell your mom you’re okay. I’ll see you in a month, Harry. If you need advice, call the bar. I’ll see what I can do. But no messing around, okay?”

“No fun,” Harry said glumly, but she got out of the car and left with a wave. Bob put the car in reverse and got out of there before Harry’s mom came to interrogate him. He headed back home with the radio on loud, chugging lukewarm coffee, until he got to his apartment. He collapsed on his bed and slept with his boots still on.

…

Bob never expected to hear from Harry after their meeting. He just went back to his normal schedule. But two weeks later, one afternoon when he was trying to do his books, the phone rang. “Bob’s Tavern, we open at four.”

“Hey,” said a familiar deep voice. “Bob?”

“Harry.” Bob sat up in his chair. “Are you okay?” 

“I think so,” Harry said, and then Bob heard a sniffle. “I just want to talk.” 

“You can talk to me,” Bob said, pushing his ledgers aside. “Tell me what happened. Did someone hurt you?” 

“Not really, just...does it get easier? When you get older? I...my friends always want to be around me, but then they make fun of me and say I should be glad they talk to me at all. I think they only want to be around me because of who my family is.” Bob heard another sniffle. “I’m sorry. You don’t even know me.”

“I told you that you could call, it’s okay. Don’t cry. And dump those shithead friends of yours. You don’t need them.” Bob hoped he sounded like an authority. It wasn’t like his friends in high school knew about him. 

“I just don’t know what to do, I’ve got six more months of this private school. Mom wants me to go to Emory, but I don’t know if I want to. I’m not looking forward to frat life. I don’t know what I’m going to do.” 

“Just get through the next six months, make that your goal. Don’t worry about the other stuff. Just because you get accepted to a college doesn’t mean you have to go.” Bob could hear Harry hiccuping sobs down the phone, and ached for her. “It’ll be okay Harry, just make it through this and later you can meet some real friends. You’re a sweet, beautiful girl.” 

Harry got quiet then. Bob was about to ask her what was wrong when she said “Nobody’s ever said that to me before. You don’t think I’m too much like a boy? My voice is so deep, I can’t help that.” 

“Your voice is deep, but there’s nothing wrong with that. Do you ever watch old movies? Lauren Bacall had a deep voice and everyone loved her. You should watch her movies if you haven’t. Now, I have to open up soon. But call me later. Do you want my home number?”

“Yes, please,” Harry said, and Bob gave it to her. “I’ll try not to call too often.”

“Just don’t wake me up early, I hate that.” Harry laughed then, and said goodbye. Bob hung up the phone, and then stared at his desk, at a loss.

What the hell was he doing?

…

Bob got used to Harry’s calls after that. She would call once or twice a week, to tell him about struggles in school or home. Bob was glad to hear most of the home struggles were minor, nothing too bad. Under Bob’s advice, Harry started to distance herself from her friends. One of them threatened her, and Harry told her mother. Harry never actually spelled out what her mother did, but it must have been good because the asshole never did it again.

After he hung up the last time, Bob saw Frank give him a sideways glance. “How’s your daughter?” He asked, grinning like the little shit he was.

“Shut up,” Bob says. “She’s not my daughter, she’s a good kid.”

“She is, but she’s getting attached to you. And I’ve never known you to go for girls. You’re going to have to let her down easy soon. Her birthday’s coming up, which means she’ll be here.”

“I can handle it, Iero,” Bob said. He went to the back to get more glasses, and Frank called after him.

“I’m just saying, she might be expecting a birthday kiss.”

…

On the first night in February, Bob was working a semi-slow night, when Frank came over. All he said was, “I told you so.” Bob didn’t have time to wonder what he meant, because then Harry was standing in front of him.

She was wearing an elegant outfit, long skirt and a embroidered blouse with a hat and carefully applied makeup. She looked like she was going on a date. Maybe she was. Bob felt his stomach hit the floor. She was stunning.

“Hi,” Harry said, smirking at him. “I’m eighteen now.” She handed him an ID, and Bob took it with numb fingers. “Can I get a beer?”

Bob looked at her, eyebrow raised. “You come here dressed like that and you want a beer? Nope, sit down, I’ll get you a drink.” Harry frowned but sat by the bar, and Bob went scrambling for something for his new customer. He came up with a a white wine spritzer with lime. “Here you go, on the house. Happy birthday. It’s light, so don’t worry about getting too drunk.”

“Oh thanks,” Harry mumbled, and Bob went about his business, seeing to his other customers. But whenever he got a spare minute, he was back to check on Harry. He kept giving her spritzers, and sometimes sodas. Eventually, he realized that he didn’t want Harry drunk. 

When he came over again, he said “Do you have a ride home?” She shook her head. “Why not?”

“My sister dropped me off,” she said, and she sipped some of her drink through a straw. “But I was hoping you would...I don’t know. It’s stupid. I’m sorry.” Bob blinked as Harry made to get off the stool. 

“No. Stay. Stay right here. I want you to stay, all right? Can you stay until I close up?” Harry nodded, her dejected look started to fade. “I’m sorry I can’t talk to you more, but I want you to be here. Don’t leave.” Bob went back, ignoring a glare Frank was sending his way.

When the bar finally closed, Harry stayed at her seat as Bob cleaned up. He sent Frank on his way with his part of the tips for watching the front, and he left, shaking his head. Bob looked over at Harry. “Frank thinks you came here for more than a drink.”

“Frank’s smart,” Harry said, her gaze steady on his. Her flirting had gotten much better after a month. “Am I wasting my time?” 

Bob paused for a moment before shaking his head. “Just tell me you’re not drunk, and that you’re sure. I’m not doing anything if you’re not sure.”

“So that’s why you were feeding me those gross spritzers,” Harry said, and she leaned in for a kiss, pulling back too soon. “I’m a society baby, I can handle my liquor, thank you.” 

“Never mind that,” Bob said, and he pulled Harry in for another kiss. When that one was done, he got out from behind the bar. Harry met him there, and he pulled her into his arms. “I just want to say, I’ve never been with a girl like you before. Is that okay?” 

“I don’t think it matters, I’ve got all the same parts as you,” Harry said. “Just, if I don’t like something I’ll tell you. And um, I’m a virgin.” Harry dropped her eyes at that, and Bob tipped her chin up. 

“That’s okay. So, are you ready to go to my place?” Harry shook her head. “You’re not?”

“I can’t wait that long,” Harry said. “Take me to your office.” Bob laughed, then picked up a squealing Harry and took her to the back.

…

When Bob woke up the next morning, there was a cascade of brown curly hair in his eyes. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Harry in bed with them. After blowing her in the office, Bob took her home and they fucked in his bed. They also talked and laughed and played some more, before finally falling asleep. Now it was Saturday morning, he had to open the bar again soon, and he wasn’t sure what was going to happen next.

Just then, Harry groaned and opened one eye. “Hi,” she said, cracking a grin. Bob stuck a thumb in one of her dimples and she laughed. “Do you want me to fix breakfast?”

“I can,” Bob said. He kissed Harry, and then sat up as she rolled off him. “I need to get you home?” Bob knew by now that Harry’s mother was nothing to be trifled with.

“I called Mom,” Harry said. “I’ve told her about you, she knew where I was. As long as you get me home by Sunday morning so we can go to church as a family, she doesn’t care at all.” 

Bob doubted that was true. Anne might approve, somewhat, but Bob knew she still cared. “Okay. Well, I need to get up. What do you what for breakfast, Harry?” Harry giggled again. 

“Some eggs, I’m starving.” Then Harry rolled out of bed, still naked, and headed for his bathroom. Bob got up, put on his boxers, and went to the kitchen. 

…

“So what do we do now?” Harry said over her eggs and toast. She was wearing some nice ladies’ underwear, jut the bottoms. She had cute, puffy nipples, which Bob had discovered last night. 

Bob was thinking the same thing, more or less. Mostly he was thinking ‘what do _I_ want to do now?’ He hadn’t been with someone he cared for in almost two years, and now he had screwed Harry on her eighteenth birthday. He was out of practice, had no idea what to do next.

“Well,” he finally said. “I have to open up soon. Saturday is a busy day at the tavern. You’re welcome to come by. Is there anywhere I can take you today? Home, or anywhere else? You don’t have another set of clothes, do you?”

“No,” Harry said, pushing a piece of toast through her runny egg yolk. “I didn’t think that far ahead. I didn’t know I would be spending the night.” She dropped her toast. “I’m kind of scared now,” she said, her voice shaking a little. “I don’t know if you’ll ever want to do this again. I’d been looking forward to this ever since I met you.”

“It’ll be okay. Honestly, I’m not sure what I’m doing either.” Bob took Harry’s hand, looking at her well-kept nails. “Why don’t you call your sister and ask her for some boy clothes, and maybe another set of girl clothes, if you’re coming to the bar tonight. Go do something fun, and come back. I can even get Frank to watch the place and I can pick you up if your sister can’t stay.”

Harry looked at their entwined hands, and then at Bob’s face. “You really want me to come?” Bob nodded, holding her gaze. “Do you want me to stay over again?” 

“If you want. But-I’ve never dated anyone since Brian. I don’t have any more idea what I’m doing than you do really. But I like you. You’re great to be around. I don’t want to do anything to hurt you.” Bob figured that if Harry ran then, he could live with it. He just had to let her know he wasn’t as strong as she probably thought.

But instead of walking away, Harry smiled. “I’ll call my sister,” She said. “You do whatever you normally do, and I’ll wait on her. Maybe we’ll see a movie. And then, I’m come back to your bar. And...maybe back here after.”

“Maybe not all night, though.” Harry’s face fell, and Bob rushed to explain. “I just mean I should take you home tonight, and not try to get you there before church. Also, if your neighbors see me drop you off, it could be bad. I’ve got a reputation in this area.”

“I know. It’s one of the things I like about you.” Harry smiled again, and Bob felt a flutter. He liked this little boy-girl, he knew. He liked her more than he thought he could. 

It was up to him to protect her, make sure she didn’t get hurt. And also, to not hurt her himself. 

…

Bob went about his normal routine while Harry called Gemma. Gemma made him get on the phone, to ask for directions and also to check to make sure he was okay. She didn’t say that of course, but Bob wasn’t dumb. After that, Bob went to get his weights and exercise while Harry watched TV in the front room of his apartment. When he was done, he showered and then sat next to Harry, watching kid’s TV until Gemma showed up. 

When she arrived, she went with Harry into the bathroom. When they came out, Harry had every trace of makeup scrubbed off, and was wearing a pair of chinos and a polo. “Mom won’t let us wear jeans,” Harry said, smiling softly. “Said they weren’t proper.” 

“Tell her Levi’s are a classic,” Bob deadpanned, and he stood up. Gemma was right there, smirking, so he only pulled Harry into a hug. “I’ll see you tonight,” he said, and Harry looked relieved. 

“Tonight,” he said, and there was another brief hug, and they were gone. 

…

Bob went to work a few hours before it opened, and him and Frank worked quietly. After a while, Frank said “How’s Harry?” Just a bit too casually.

“She’s fine,” Bob said. “Her sister picked her up. She’ll be by tonight.”

“Are you really doing this?” Frank said, letting go of his cloth from where he was polishing the bar. “She’s much younger than you, she’s probably never had a relationship. And she’s a trans girl. Do you know what you’re doing, Bob? You’re one of my best friends, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“You think she’ll outgrow me?” Bob hadn’t considered that, he had been fixated on not hurting Harry himself. But Harry could hurt him, he already cared deeply about her. “I guess she could. I don’t know her well yet.” The idea made him a little sick.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I’m talking out of my ass. Shit, you look like I shot your puppy. Look, she likes you. Just-you deserve to be happy, I just don’t want you to rush into this.” Frank pulled him in for an awkward hug, and then went back to polishing the wood. Bob had spared no expense on the bar itself, and it glowed as Frank carefully rubbed lemon oil into it.

Bob got the place ready in silence. He knew it was a something that could happen, but now he couldn’t get it out of his mind. After they finished fixing up the front, Bob retreated into his office to double-check his books. An hour and a headache later, he began to wonder if he shouldn’t get someone to help him. He was smart, but numbers weren’t his thing.

He must have taken a nap, because he started awake when Frank banged on his office door. “Showtime!” He yelled, and Bob got up, stretched, and stood. Time to make some money, he thought. He figured he’d keep his attention on that, for now.

…

It was about eight or nine when Harry came in, with Gemma. They sat and had a couple of drinks (Bob poured both of their beers into a glass. Ladies didn’t drink out of beer bottles.) Bob didn’t get to speak to Harry much, it was pretty busy. 

At ten, they had a drag queen from Atlanta come to do a short set. Angel was a nice girl, event though she would do just about anything for money. Considering she was saving up for implants, Bob couldn’t blame her. She lip-synced to Blondie and Holly and the Italians, and got some good tips. Bob watched Harry’s reaction, how mesmerized she was. Harry gave Angel five dollars, which earned her a kiss on the cheek. Bob laughed when Harry blushed bright red. 

Harry left her barstool to go talk to Angel, and Bob went back to bartending. After a while, Gemma left, hugging Harry and touching Bob on the arm before she walked out. They closed around one am, and Bob and Frank started closing out. Bob gave Angel her share of the money from the till, and she headed home, her friend and driver walking with her as she wobbled unsteadily toward the door. Angel liked tequila a lot.

Harry was still there, of course. Bob fixed her a tonic with lime juice while he broke down. After Frank left, Harry slipped behind the bar and wrapped around him. She was a little taller than him, but he didn’t care. “How was your day?” He said, and she giggled.

“It was fine. We went shopping and out for burgers. Then home so mom could see I was okay with her own two eyes.” 

“Is she mad at me?” Bob knew he was still worried, about whatever he was doing with Harry. But when she was in his arms, he couldn’t be bothered to. He smelled her lovely perfume, and kissed her neck.

“Ummm, no, not really. She knew I had a crush on you. She’s not-stop, I can’t concentrate when you do that!” Harry squirmed in his arms. “Take me back to your office before you take me home. Please.”

“Just this once, we can’t make a habit of this,” Bob said as they left the bar area. “I don’t need to get a reputation for fucking teenagers in my bar.” They made it to the office, and Bob closed the door even though nobody else was there.

“Right, that never happens,” Harry said, droll, and Bob kissed her again. “What are we going to do?” 

“I brought some lotion,” Bob said. “Would you be okay with riding me? I think my office chair can hold us both.” 

‘Oh gosh, I don’t know,” Harry said, her eyes twinkling. “Of course. Get me opened up and I’ll sit on your lap.” She pulled her skirt up, and pushed her undies down. Bob kissed the small of her back as he warmed up the lotion before fingering her. Harry gasped when he got two fingers in, and Bob had to hold on so he wouldn’t come right there.

When she was ready, Bob pulled his jeans off and sat on his chair. Harry took the rest of her clothes off, and bit her lip. Bob held his hand out. Harry never said anything about being worried about her body, but he could see it. “Come over here, beautiful,” he said, and she grinned at him. 

It took a minute-Harry was a bit nervous, and Bob was thick. But soon Harry was riding him like she’d done it for months, and Bob grunted. “Yes. Good, good,” he said as she got a rhythm going on his cock. “That’s my good girl,” Bob said, and thought _It’s too early to call her mine_. Then Harry squeezed around him and he thought _fuck it_.

“Yeah,” Harry said, voice breathy. She sped up, moving faster, and Bob was about to come when the chair gave way, tumbling them both to the floor. Bob’s head smacked against the hard floor. “Oh shit!” 

“Ow, ow,” Bob said, clutching his head. Harry was still on top of him, but Bob wasn’t hard now. “I’m gonna have a headache, fuck.” Harry kissed his forehead, and Bob tried not to find that adorable. “Okay, get off me. I need to sit up. And to find some Tylenol.” 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, scrambling off him. She looked through his desk, and found the bottle of Tylenol in a drawer. Bob sat up on the cold floor, rubbing his head. Harry gave him two pills and an opened flat Coca-Cola for him to take them with. “I’m really sorry. Don’t be mad at me.” 

“I’m not,” Bob said, washing down the pills with the cola, then handing the can back to Harry. “I can just be really grouchy sometimes, like when I hit my head. I wasn’t mad at you.” He looked at his flaccid cock and sighed. “I might be done though. But you’re not.” 

Harry held her cock in one hand and pumped it once. “Yeah. I can get myself off if you want.” 

“No, I’m not sending you home with just that. Let me get my pants on and I’ll suck you off, this floor is really cold.” Harry let out a delighted laugh, and Bob reached for his jeans. The night was looking up after all.

…

Over the next few weeks, Bob got used to dating someone still in high school. Harry called him every day after school while he kept the bar open for the after-work crowd. They only talked a few minutes, but Bob found himself looking forward to it. He would get periodic checkups from Gemma or Anne, Harry’s formidable mother. He made a note to never cross that woman. 

“I still think it’s a little weird,” Frank said one night while they were closing up, Bob having a beer as he cleaned up. “She’s so much younger than you. You are a lot less grumpy, though.” 

“You think so?” Bob said, looking up. Frank gave him a wink. 

“I know so. You’ve been alone too long. I hope this works out, because you deserve it. Do you ever think about what will happen when she’s out of school, though?”

“We talk about it,” Bob says. “She’s sure she doesn’t want to go to Emory, even though her mom wants her to at least try it.” They had a lot of money, Bob thought, if they were willing to pay to go to that private college when someone was most likely going to drop out. “Harry said she wants to go to either the community college or the state school close by.” 

“That’s a good sign, I guess.” Frank finished up. “I’m out, don’t stay here too late. Night.”

“Good night,” Bob said, and cleaned up. 

…

When he got home that night, he was woken up by the phone. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey.” It was Harry. “Can I ask you something?”

“You already woke me up, so go ahead,” Bob said, regretting it when Harry didn’t answer. “Hey, I’m sorry. Go ahead, I’m listening.” Bob sat up a little.

“I’m thinking of dropping out of high school,” Harry said, and Bob was stunned. “I just don’t like it, everyone is talking about me behind my back. I’m doing well but it’s hard to concentrate on my studies. I just want this to be over.” 

“It will be over,” Bob said. “When you graduate. Your mother will kill you if you drop out. You can’t do this to yourself. Even if you don’t go to Emory, you need to stay in school. Don’t worry about those shitheads, after high school you’ll never have to see them again.”

“Yes I will, it’s a small town,” Harry said. She sounded like she had been crying. “I just want to feel like I’m safe, and I never feel like that. Except with my family. And with you.” Bob didn’t expect to hear that, even though he knew that she was happy with him. “I don’t know if I can hold on much longer.” 

“You can do it, baby, you’re strong. You’re stronger than I was at your age,” Bob said. “I tried to deny who I was, and I went into the Army. They kicked me out, and it was hard to find work with a dishonorable discharge. I’m lucky I found the community I did. You’re braver than me. Remember that. And, when you’re done with high school, you can come and bartend for me while you go to school. Okay?”

“Are you serious?” Harry sounded shocked. “What if we break up?”

“Then it will hurt like hell to see you every day, but I won’t fire you,” Bob said, even as the idea made him sick. “You’re a part of this community now. Frank loves you, Angel thinks you’re adorable. You’re going to do good things for us, and we’ll be good to you. Fuck all those idiots at your prep school.” 

Harry didn’t speak for a few minutes. Then she said in a whisper. “That’s the nicest thing anyone outside my family has ever said to me. I have to go, before I wake mom up and she grounds me. Bye. I love you.” Then Harry hung up quick before Bob could answer. 

Bob thought about that, as he drifted off. He’d shut himself off after Brian, not wanted to be hurt again. But Harry was impossible to resist. _Maybe I’ve been alone long enough_ , he thought, as he drifted into sleep. 

…

The next day, Bob was doing his exercises before he went to open up the bar. The phone rang, and he put down the weights and went to get it. “Bob, hi.”

“Hey,” the voice said, and Bob went completely still. “It really is you.”

“Brian,” Bob said. “How did you get this number?” 

“I asked around,” Brian said. “I just wanted to talk to you. I’ve missed you. I’m managing a rock band, and we’re coming to Atlanta this weekend, I was wondering if you could come see me?” 

Bob almost didn’t answer. He couldn’t believe it-his ex was calling him after years for sex. He waited so long that Brian started to repeat himself. Finally, Bob said “Don’t ever call this number again. You made your choice.” Then he hung up.

When he got to the bar, he was on autopilot, not speaking to anyone, not even Frank. He just opened, handed out beers and probably glared a lot. Nobody seemed to want to speak to him. He could be pretty intimidating when he was upset. 

At about eight, he heard a familiar “Hey!” He’d almost forgotten that it was a Friday. He turned to look at Harry, and he watched the smile fade off her face when she saw him. “Bob?” 

“Hi,” he said, and it sounded short. _None of this is her fault_ , he said to himself. _She’s not the one who hurt you_. “You look good, Harry.” That got him a smile, but a more guarded one. “I’m slammed, why don’t I see you later? Angel’s here, you two can dance.” It was the first time he ever brushed Harry away, and from the look on her face, she knew it. Bob spent the next hour bartending and hating himself.

When the end of the night finally came, Bob tipped out Frank, who had been standing near Harry, when he left, Bob went back to the office. He could hear Harry following him from a distance. “You know, I might have to take you up on help with my books,” he said. “I probably am making a mess out of them.”

 

Harry stood in the doorway, looking wary. “What’s wrong? Frank told me you barely spoke all night. Was it me? Did I do something?” Bob watched as tears started in her eyes, and he moved closer. Harry actually looked scared, and Bob dropped his hands.

“It wasn’t you,” Bob said. “Never. You’ve never done anything. I’m not angry at you at all. I’m sorry, baby.” Harry’s lip trembled, and Bob watched as she cried. “Don’t. I promise. I just let something bother me when it shouldn’t have.” 

“What, then? I thought it was because of what I said. I said I loved you. Then I come see you the next day and you’re angry. I’m sorry if it was too soon.” Harry was still crying, so Bob gently put his arms around her. 

“It wasn’t you. I was my ex-he tracked me down after three years of nothing, and wanted me to meet him in Atlanta to fuck. I hung up on him. I just...” Bob sighed and pulled back. “Let’s go home. I’ll work out the books tomorrow. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“No wonder your books are a wreck,” Harry sniffled, and Bob kissed her. They locked up, and Bob drove them home, telling Harry about Brian.

“He was my only real boyfriend. I was with him after I was kicked out of the Army, we supported each other-at least I thought we did. Then he dumped me, because he wanted to be a rock n’ roll mogul and being queer didn’t fit that lifestyle. And then…I guess I just tried to run away. That’s how I wound up here. I haven’t dated. And then I met you.”

“And then you met me,” Harry said, her head tilted back. Bob took the turn that led to his apartment building. “So you’ve seriously dated one boy...and then me. Does it ever bother you? Me being like this?”

“I don’t think so. But...mostly I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future, and that’s what scares me. How you are now? No, that’s fine, that’s perfect.” Bob pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine. “What I’m afraid of is...what happens when you get older and don’t need me anymore? When you don’t need someone to show you what queer life is all about, and you move away? There’s so many things, but that’s the biggest one.” 

Harry didn’t say anything at first, but he felt her hand fit itself over the one that was still gripping the steering wheel, squeezing it gently. “I don’t know what to say,” Harry started, and Bob closed his eyes. “I don’t know the future. But I don’t see you as a stepping stone. You’re not just who I need for this part of my life, you’re just Bob. Who I’m in love with.”

“You could probably do better than me-ow.” Harry had pinched him. “Fine, I’m sorry. Let’s go inside so we can talk this over better.” Harry giggled, not sorry, and they got out of the car and into Bob’s apartment.

When Bob locked the door, Harry sat on the couch. She looked at him, her long legs tucked under her. “I worry too, since you never dated someone like me. I figure you might get bored, with me. But you’ve never treated me like a toy. You’ve always treated me like I had value.”

“That’s because you do.” Bob crossed the room and sat next to her. “We’ve never talked about this, we might as well do it now. What are your plans for later? I mean, do you want surgery, or hormones?”

“Harry played with the hem of her skirt. “I don’t know. I wrote a clinic in Florida for information. But the side effects are scary. And I don’t know if I need it really, at least not the surgery. Everything I read, I’m supposed to feel like I’m broken, or in the wrong body. But I don’t really. I’m not disgusted to see myself in the mirror. I’m just me. And I like being a girl, but like this. Am I even making sense?” 

“You are baby,” Bob said, taking her hand. “You can be you without any of those things. But it’s an option. And, don’t worry what I might think. I love you for you. If your body changes, that’s not all of you. Okay?” 

“You love me? Don’t say it just because I said it.” Harry looked at him, and Bob brushed his thumb over her cheek to catch a tear. “You don’t have to rush on anything, you were angry just now about your ex.” 

“I think I do, though,” Bob said, and Harry squeezed his hand. “I should have talked to you more, about how messed up Brian made me. But this happened so fast, and I worry about your more. Since you’re still in school and have to deal with everything there.” 

“I know,” Harry said. “I think I can handle it now. Maybe I just needed you to tell me it would be okay. Thank you for that.” Harry gave him her biggest smile, and Bob pulled her in closer. “I love you. Even if it all ends tomorrow, I’m glad we met.” 

“You’re the sweetest person who ever tried to get in my bar while underage,” Bob said, and she laughed softly, her head tucked into his neck. Bob held her a few minutes, then pulled back. “I’m starving. I don’t know about you, but I’ve been working all night. I’m going to fix some bacon and eggs.”

“You’re going to have a heart attack before you’re forty,” Harry said, and Bob just laughed. “Fix me some too,” she immediately added.

“Of course baby,” Bob said, and got the bacon and eggs out of the fridge. 

…

There are a few more months of weekend visits and weekly calls before Harry finally graduated. There was a fancy luncheon at the country club to celebrate, but Bob wasn’t invited to that. He didn’t expect to be, so it was a surprise when Anne invited him to the house later that week.

He drove down that Thursday, letting Frank run the bar with Ray. Harry had tried to tell him he had nothing to worry about, but he was nervous. He’d learned ages ago that Southern women were tough as nails, the sweetness merely being a front. He pulled into the driveway, hoping Anne wasn’t going to kill him and dump his body in a ditch. 

Instead, he was greeted by Gemma, and led to the sun porch, where a tea menu had been set out. Harry was there, wearing trousers and a white shirt, but with her hair pulled back with a band. “Hello Mr. Bryar,” Anne said. “Would you like iced tea, hot tea or coffee?”

“Coffee, please,” Bob said, and a maid went to get him some. “It’s nice to meet you finally, but I hope you don’t mind if I ask you what the occasion is.”

“Oh, Yankees always want to get down to business,” Anne said, smiling over her teacup. Bob wasn’t fooled. “Well, Harry has told me that he has no interest in going to Emory, despite being a legacy, and it being a very well established school. Instead, he told me that he wants to take bookkeeping classes at the state or community college, and to work at your bar. Is this true?” Bob looked at Harry, who was staring into his tea cup. 

“We’ve discussed it as an option,” Bob said as the maid returned with his coffee. He nodded a thank-you to her. “I offered Harry a job at my bar, and she’s been helping with my books. She’s been very good with them, better than me.” He paused. “I hope you don’t mind me using the she pronoun in front of you. I apologize if it’s too much.”

“I don’t mind that,” Anne said, waving a hand as it to brush the idea aside. “Harry has always been Harry.” She smiled at Harry then, and he smiled for the first time since Bob got there. “I still think of Harry as my son, but I know that it’s not just dress-up anymore.” Harry’s smile faded at that. “Don’t be upset, hon,” Anne said to him, softer. 

“I’m glad you’re so accepting of Harry,” Bob said carefully. “I care for her very much, and I want her to be okay. Personally I don’t think Emory will be safe for her.” He’d heard about that campus, very beautiful and very conservative, with violence against queers not unheard of. “I don’t mind her being further away at all, but well, I want to be where I can help her.”

“And for her to help you, with your bar,” Anne said. “I swear, one of my own children a bartender. I was hoping Harry would go to law school.” Bob watched as Harry squirmed, wishing he could just go over there and hold her.

“There’s no shame in running a small business or working in one,” Bob said. “And I have other employees, I don’t need Harry. I want her there. I know Emory is a good school, but I don’t see any good coming from forcing Harry to go.” 

“I figured you’d say something like that,” Anne said, taking a cheese straw from the tiered tray on the coffee table. “Here, have something to eat,” she said to Bob. Bob took a small tea sandwich to be polite. “Just so you know, none of this is about you and Harry’s...relationship. It’s causing a lot of talk, but I can always deny it.”

Bob decided not to mention his car out in front of their house right then. “Plausible denial is a good thing, I agree.” Bob nibbled the pimento cheese sandwich he’d picked up. Those things were weird. “How about I promise that I’ll see to Harry going to school in town, while she works for me? And...it’s up to her, but she can come live with me if she wants. It’s almost fifty miles away, it might help with keeping things quiet.” 

“Yes!” Harry jumped up, spilling some of her tea, and ran over to sit next to Bob, snuggling against him. Gemma burst out laughing, putting a hand to her mouth. Anne looked more amused than upset, and she just shook her head. 

“I suppose that does make some sense,” Anne said, pouring herself some more tea. “I admit that this is a lot, and Harry is very young. But hell, I was nineteen when I married the children’s father. If Harry wants to, he can move in. Do you have a decent place for the two of you, though? Gemma told me that your apartment complex was a little run-down.” That was putting it mildly, Bob thought.

“It is,” Bob said, trying to stay focused. Harry had a hand on his knee, which usually led to other things than talking. “There aren’t many places that will rent to someone like me. I’m a little too well-known sometimes.”

Anne considered that, and stood up. “Excuse me, I’m going to talk to my husband for a bit, I’ll be back soon.” She put her teacup and plate down and strode out of the room. Gemma watched her mother leave, then ran over to kiss Harry on the cheek before running out, probably to listen in. Harry took this chance to kiss Bob for a few minutes. 

“Did you mean that?” Harry said, kissing Bob’s neck. 

“I’m not going to lie in front of your mother-quit, you’re gonna get me turned on. Shhh, she’s coming back.” Harry pulled back and sat up straight, looking ahead as Anne came back in. She stood in the doorway, and Bob waited.

“If you give us thirty days,” Anne said, “We can get you a house to rent. It needs to be fixed up a little, but my husband owns it, and it will be a nice starter house. I still would rather my youngest go to Emory, but if you two want to be together, I want it to be safe and comfortable. Is this all right?”

Bob stared. _All right?_ This was goddamn magical. “Um, yes. Thank you very much, ma’am.”

“Now, I expect you to pay your rent on time, and do not have anything illegal on the premises,” Anne said. “And that includes pot, I don’t care if my oldest daughter seems to think it’s nearly legal. I don’t want the police to have any reason to raid your house, do you hear me?”

Bob did tend to smoke a small amount of pot in his down time, but he could get by without it. “I agree. And I’ll make sure Harry is happy, if this is what she wants.” He looked over at Harry and she beamed back at him. A voice in his head said this was too much, too soon. That there was no way this could ever work.

He told that voice to shut up.

…

“I still can’t believe this is happening,” Bob said while he and Harry moved into their new place. It was a small, well-kept house in a decent neighborhood, and Bob never though he’d see the day. Next to him, Harry was grabbing boxes and opening them up. ‘”I can’t believe your parents allowed this.”

“They want me safe and happy more than they want me at Emory, so that’s good.” Harry moved behind Bob and held him, front to back, kissing his neck. “We can do well together, I think. I’m working during the afternoon, so maybe you can get your construction business going.”

“Maybe when you’re a better bartender.” Harry was still mixing up the drinks a bit. Harry playfully shoved him, and Bob picked her up in a fireman’s carry, making her squeal. Bob sat her down on the sofa, and then sat next to her, pulling her in close. “You’re the best, Harry. I’m glad I met you.” 

“Same,” Harry said, smiling at him. “We’re gonna be okay, don’t worry about us.”

“I hope so,” Bob said. “Ow! Don’t pinch me!”

“We will be,” Harry insisted, and Bob decided not to argue with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I still feel like I'm soft-balling the AIDS years, but I couldn't bear to get Bob sick. So in this, he was very faithful to Brian and then alone after. One day I might have the balls to tackle that head-on, but this is not the fic. I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, me and mags started playing with an AU of this AU set back even further, during the 60's and 70's. Hurley in Vietnam, and Gerard as a filthy hippie obsessed with Hawkwind. I am so sorry.


End file.
